Kurenai mizu unexpected visitor
by Maiko-hanalobelia
Summary: Forum based manga


**Kurenai Mizu**

**Chapter one**

**Unexpected visitor**

**Maiko woke up lazily as usual seeing that Musubi woke up at a very early time. Maiko had been staying at musubi's for over a month with her and her Aunt Saimon and her sister Sarada Saimon. Musubi smiled at Maiko putting on her school uniform. **

"**Hey wake up we gotta get goin.." Musubi said hopefully. Maiko moaned.**

"**I wanna sleeeeeep." She said Musubi got upset as she said this she grabbed her exorsist beads whipping them around Maiko body making her get up. Maiko screamed in shock then she looked over at Musubi with a nervously little smile. Musubi then smiled back at her.**

"**You up now….?" She said her normally blue eyes began to now change to Ice red. **

**Maiko got chills as she stared into Musubi's eyes and then she nodded.**

"**Alright Alright I'm up I'm up." Maiko said grabbing her uniform Musubi released her beads from around Maiko's body the beads now going around her left arm. Musubi got dressed making sure Maiko did the same. They wore a tan sweater vest with there school emblem on the right side of it under the sweater was a white button down collared shrit they also word a plaid green uniform skirt to match. They had a choice of wearing the uniform socks which came up to there knees and was slightly loose. **

**Maiko looked at herself in the mirror looking at how cute she looked then she pointed at the girl in the mirror. **

"**Heh heh that's me….." Maiko said ditsy like Musubi giggled.**

"**Yes yes it is you." She said joining Maiko in the mirror Maiko looked down at Mususbi's breast seeing how big they looked in the skin tight sweater she wore.**

"**Big…." Maiko said grabbing them Musubi blushed moving Maiko's hands away.  
"GOD MAIKO YOUR SUCH A PERV!!!!" She said turning red.**

"**Ah c'mon Mosuke likes them…" Maiko said with a smirk Musubi blushed even more.**

"**M-mosuke d-doesn't like me……" She said wondering off.**

"**He likes pretty girls…." Musubi said looking down Maiko sighed.**

"**Your so dumb….C'mon let's go." She said grabbing Musubi's brief case.**

"**Uh maiko…." Musubi said with a slightly puzzled face.**

"**Yeah…" Maiko said.**

"**Uh you're not wearing your shirt." She said pulling her bra.**

"**Oh really…hadn't noticed on the fact that I DON'T WEAR UNIFORMS!!" Maiko said Musubi laughed. "Just c'mon already Jesus!!" Musubi said walking out of her room.**

"**I'll meet you out front…" She said walking down the corridors of her extremely large Training house. Sarada and her Son were training out from Sarada had long jet black hair that fell to the middle of her back It was wavy and rich in it's black tone. Her skin was like Musubi's flawless and brown and her eyes were White. Sarada's son looked just like her except his eyes were yellow Sarada stopped training her son Ninjin and looked over at Musubi. "Hey sis uh…I-im leaving now." Musubi said putting on her school shoes. Sarada smiled to show that she knew what she was saying. Sarada doesn't speak. She rarely does the only time she does is when she's around her husband and he's hardly ever home , He's a demon hunter that guards the entrance to "The void." That's where all the Akuma vampires werewolves and other mythical creatures live. Sarada worries about him day and night and her mind is always on him which makes it hard to do other things because she constantly worries. Her son ran up to Musubi and hugged her. "Be safe Shisuta-chan Ok." He said he was only 6 Musubi hugged him back and giggled "I will you do good on your training alright." Musubi said then she left for Mosuke's**

**Yuuki unlocked the doors to ****Meppou Umai Shinshuku he sighed being tiered from the day before he yawned loudly looking over at Momaru who was smiling widely.**

**"HEY YUUKI!!" Momaru yelled Yuuki groaned. "Shhh…" He said running his fingers through his long black hair Momaru smiled. "You don't even work here." Yuuki said turning on the ovens preparing his breakfast Yuuki put several pieces of bacon onto the fryer moving swiftly. "Ooo Yuuki-Chan you need help…?" Mamoru said Yuuki looked over at Momaru with a glare. Momaru walked out of the kitchen then he sighed. "Man things sure have-"Momaru stopped her heard demonic whispers from several miles away. "An akuma…" He said jumping onto the building next to the restaurant. After Yuuki finished eating he took out last night's trash Musubi was walking with Mosuke smiling as usual Yuuki waved over at Musubi with a large smile.**

**"MUSUUUBI!!!" He said Musubi and Mosuke looked over then she waved Mosuke walked over to Yuuki as Musubi began talking to a dark eyed male. "Hey uh Yuuki can I have free food." Mosuke asked bluntly Yuuki smiled. "As long as I get a tip ." He said Mosuke rubbed the back of his head. "But I don't have money can you just give me the food." Yuuki gave a sweat drop walking into the restaurant. Yuuki gave Mosuke some fresh Onigiri and Mosuke left giving Yuuki a penny. "That's all you got…" Yuuki asked. "If you don't want it…Give it back…." Said Mosuke. Yuuki looked down at the penny Mosuke gave him and shook his head. "No!" He said stubbornly Mosuke smiled and walked out the diner. "Thanks Yuuki I owe ya one!" Mosuke yelled Catching up to Musubi. Musubi smiled at Mosuke. "I'll be sure to keep a look out for anything ok." Musubi said. "Hey who's the pretty boy." Mosuke said looking over at the dark eyes male. "Oh me I'm Toshi you must be Mosuke." Toshi said holding out his hand for Mosuke to shake. "Uh yeah…Hi." Mosuke said not shaking it. "Don't be rude Mosuke." Musubi said lecturing Mosuke but he only shook her off. "Any who where are you headed to pretty boy." Mosuke said rudely.**

**"Uh I believe the name of the school is Shiroyuki academy….You and Musubi attend the school am I not correct…" Toshi said Mosuke sighed and sort of glared at Toshi. Great this guy is coming along too. Mosuke thought to himself. Musubi pointed forward giggling as she talked to Toshi who was smiling at her. Mosuke turned away blushing at how cute musubi was. Then they kept walking going into the school.**

**Rai held Aika's hand walking her across the street. Aika sighed being that she was old enough to cross the street alone and also attend the school alone reluctantly held the hand of her brother as they both walked up to the high school. "Now Aika don't talk to strangiers and if anyone asks your name and you don't know them walk away or tell an adult." Rai said fixing her school uniform. Aika sighed rubbing the back of her head. "Ok Rai…" She said slightly annoyed. "Be a good girl while daddy's gone ok hee hee." He said running of waving as he looked back at his sister stepping on the toe of a chicken who then would scream loudly. Aika got a sweat drop then she walked onto the campus meet up with Suu. "Hey." Aika said Suu smiled lightly. "Hi Aika-chan how are you…?" She asked as they began to walking amongst the many beautiful students. "Im ok keep a look out for Rai I have a feeling he's gonna follow us." Aika said. Suu giggled. "Your just paranoid." She said as she opened the door to their first perios class where Rai stood writing his name on the board. "My name is Mister Minako AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME BEING YOUR TEACHER YOUR JUST MEAN!!!!" He said tears forming into his eyes as the students gave a puzzled look. "Wh-wh-what the heck…" Suu and Aika said in unison." Rai looked over at his sister. "Oh hello Aika…." He said nonchalantly. Aika kept looking at her brother slightly rolling her eyes. "Excuse me but your in my way." Maiko said tapping the shoulders of the two vampires. They both turned around looking at how pretty maiko was they moved out the way seeing that she was indeed. "The Biggest Jerk In the school". "Not even a thank you." Musubi said.**

"**I apologize for Maiko's actions hee hee." Musubi said catching up with her Mosuke followed winking at the two girls. "Hey there….." Mosuke said Musubi glared at Mosuke. Although Mosuke had his back turned to Musubi Mosuke could feel his back burning so he quickly took his spot behind Maiko and slighed lightly.**

"**You of all people should know you do not have time to flirt." Musubi said pulling out Mosuke's report card. Mosuke sighed. "Fine fine." He looked over seeing that there was a new student next to him he smiled at her lightly trying to work her charm over her. "Im Mosuke Higasori….what's your name..?" He asked the girl. She smiled rubbing off Mosuke's charm. "Uhm Im Riku Cutisake….It's nice to meet you Mosuke…" She said smiling politely at Mosuke. Musubi sighed putting her hand on her cheek. That idiot he'll never pass his junior year but…..I wish he looked at me like he did those other girls…. Musubi thought to herself sort of jealous in a way. Maiko took out a cigarette taking a few puffs of smoke when she felt a strange prescene walk in the room. "Yeah Im Ko…..Is this class 41B." The male asked running his fingers through his hair. A girl with blonde hair followed behind him. "And im Azure….Nice to meet you all…." She said in a soft tone. Maiko looked at the two. "……..I don't like the looks of those to eithier Maiko." Musubi said. "They look like they could cause some serious damage." Musubi continued. "Indeed." Maiko stood up putting out the cigarette she began to walk out of the room when suddenly and angery chicken burst into the room with a very much beat up Yuuki in his grasps. "IT'S THE EVIL CHICKEN!!!!!!" Rai said running out of the class room Aika followed trying to defend her brother Ko and Azure began laughing as the rest of the vampires left the room to protect Rai. Mosuke sighed looking down at Yuuki. "You alright." He asked Yuuki nodded." Uh M-mosuke……. who the she-chicken…?" He asked scared. Mosuke sighed.**

**EPILOUGE**

**Ayu stood at the entrance way of "The void" as evil smirk went across her face as she stabbed one of the guards in the heart. "Are you going to let me release more or what…?" She asked kicking the other guard in the face. "Y-yes just please spare me I have a wife and child…" He said tears forming into his eyes. A small cat appeared on the side of the guard transforming into a beautiful girl. She beheaded the guard taking the keys out of his pocket. "Was that really necessary Chiyo." Ryu said opening the gate with his palm. "Now the akuma will be under our control." Ayu said smiling Chiyo laughed. "Yes and we can kill that Maiko girl…In the worst way possible." They stood in the way of all the Akuma the fangs dripping with blood. They bowed before them awaiting there command.**

**Chapter one end**


End file.
